A well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids from a subterranean formation) can include a drilling rig for drilling in a wellbore, along with other components or equipment. Fluid from the drilling operation, such as drilling fluid or drilling mud, can flow to solids control equipment that can be used to remove non-desirable solids from the fluid prior to reintroducing the fluid into the wellbore for the drilling operation. Efficiently removing non-desirable solids from the fluid flow stream can enhance the drilling operations on a wellbore and can help maintain high-quality drilling fluid properties.